


Las Vegas

by saffrondawn



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew in Las Vegas for one night.</p><p>---</p><p>Day 5 Prompt: "Las Vegas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Vegas

Ronan felt jittery as he stepped off the plane at McCarran International Airport. He had consumed more coffee than Adam would have liked in order to stay awake on the flight from Virginia to Las Vegas. He felt Adam slip his hand into Ronan's and typed a message to Blue saying they were there and another to Declan asking how Opal was.

“Tell him not to fuck her up,” Ronan growled as a group of middle-aged women gave dirty looks at them. Ronan was sure it had to do with his hair, tattoo, or the tattered overnight bag he had shouldered and was using as a weapon to get through the crowd.

Adam scoffed at Ronan's response and showed him the picture that was sent. Matthew was taking a selfie and in the top corner was Declan sitting in a mud puddle with mud streaking his clothing. He wasn't amused, but Opal stood next to him, equally disheveled and a wide grin on her face.

Ronan released Adam's hand and brought it to his shoulders so they could walk closer together. “That's our girl.”

They followed the other people meeting their rides and came across the group they hadn't seen in seven months. Gansey had a tan that looked like it had burned multiple times before it reached its current color. Blue was wearing her normal mish-mash of layers while Henry stood out with his tourist trap t-shirt.

“The Pynch family is here,” Henry screeched as they got closer.

“Still not a fan of that,” Ronan said as they exchanged hugs with everyone.

“You know it's gonna get worse as the night progresses,” Blue said as Ronan leaned on her head.

Somehow, a few months back, Gansey had convinced Ronan and Adam to come out to one of their pit stops and spend the day around the city. Blue and Henry won the Great Pit Stop Debate with Las Vegas when Gansey had suggested a really important museum somewhere (Adam probably knew which one is someone asked). Despite coming across the country for one day, Ronan was anxious to leave Opal with Declan for longer than a day (thought Matthew's text to Adam certainly made him feel better) and Adam knew there was nothing he could do to distract him long enough to not worry.

The group exited the airport and quickly found the Pig in the parking structure. Blue went on about the various decision making processes that eventually led them to Vegas and where they were staying. Ronan was distracted by the desert and its heat along with how brown everything was. He caught Adam's eye and could see he missed the Barns and Cabeswater.

They were able to get to their hotel, through the packed casino floor, and to their room rather quickly. Everywhere they walked was brightly lit, loud, and smelled of cigarette smoke. The room was a solace from all the sensory output. Ronan slipped his hand into Adam's and his thumb started to stroke small circles. He wasn't sure how Adam was going to react to the bombardment of noise since the man hadn't been sleeping too well lately.

As the group entered the hotel room, Ronan collapsed face first onto one of the beds. Adam sat near his head and Ronan moved so he could use Adam's leg as a pillow. He felt his boyfriend's fingers along his short hair that was going to lull him to sleep.

“You're lucky we knew one of you would want to sleep,” Henry said as he helped Gansey and Blue arrange where everyone was sleeping along with planning their route for the night.

“Ronan chugged six cups of coffee right before we boarded,” Adam said with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

“It was three,” the almost asleep man in his lap muttered.

“Anyway, he'll be crashing.”

Gansey's voice was closer to Ronan than he thought, “Is there going to be an issue?”

Ronan could hear Adam shake his head, “No. He just needs twenty minutes.”

“Then food and some sort of partying,” Blue said from across the room. “We need to let the parents catch some sleep before they pass out at nine.”

Ronan blindly grabbed a pillow threw it in her direction, “Shut it, Sargent.”

“I can punch you, Lynch.”

“I'm taller.”

“Chairs do exist.”

“I'll dream you some platform shoes instead.”

Hot breath met the side of Ronan's face. “Go to sleep, Ronan,” Adam whispered. “They're serious about going out.”

Sleep came easy for him after that. So was the dinner they all ate to soak up whatever they decided might be a moderately good idea. So was when found an all-night dance club that they were all enthusiastic about despite Henry's repeated “what happens in Vegas.” So was the ruckus they caused as they returned to the hotel room at five in the morning so sleep could be had before Ronan and Adam's flight that afternoon. So was the way the five of them curled around each other as they drifted off to sleep.

With a last stop at the Las Vegas sign before getting to the airport, Ronan gathered all of them to take a selfie to text Matthew. Henry volunteered as photographer for Gansey and Blue, then Ronan and Adam. Gansey didn't want to drop the pair off at the curb so he parked in the structure once more. They walked to security and stood around, saying good-byes, giving hugs, and stating they were coming back halfway through summer. Promises of staying at the Barns were made. Promises to go over to Fox Way as often as possible.

When Ronan and Adam had to leave, they all hugged again before heading through security. As they sat at their gate, Ronan nursed a cup of coffee and Adam took sips from the cup. Adam turned to him with a wide grin on his face, “At least we didn't get married.”


End file.
